Negaduck (episode)
September 21, 1991 |writer = Steve Roberts |director = Tad Stones Alan Zaslove |previous = "Easy Come, Easy Grows" |next = "A Revolution in Home Appliances"}} "Negaduck" is the fifteenth episode of Darkwing Duck, and the third episode to air on ABC. It is also the last Darkwing Duck episode to premiere as part of the show's "spring preview" on the Disney Channel. Synopsis Megavolt decides to rob a vault using his tronsplitter to separate the "positrons" (good trons) and "negatrons" (evil trons) but was disappointed because there were only ball bearings in the vault (as the balls were in bags), when suddenly Darkwing emerges from one of the bags. Darkwing tries to stop Megavolt from escaping but in the process, but then Megavolt forgets that they’re in the highest building. Megavolt tries to stop Darkwing with a wrecking ball, but it hits Megavolt and the tronsplitter accidentally zaps Darkwing as Megavolt falls to the street below. From the zapping came Posiduck (the positron side of Darkwing) and Negaduck (the negatron side of Darkwing) as both went back home. Meanwhile, at the home of Drake Mallard, Launchpad and Gosalyn are playing baseball as Gosalyn accidentally broke a Darkwing statue with a bowling ball. Once they notice Darkwing come back home (which was Posiduck wearing Drake Mallard's clothing), Gosalyn and Launchpad try to glue the statue back together. Once Posiduck noticed the statue, he didn't scold Gosalyn but actually praised her and raised her allowance. Gosalyn however thought it was weird how Drake was acting and decided to give herself a punishment. Once Posiduck left the room, Negaduck came in with the clothing of Drake Mallard. Once Gosalyn and Launchpad noticed Negaduck (although they thought it was just normal Drake Mallard), they were surprised how he came back into the room without them noticing as he would scold Gosalyn for breaking the statue. During that time, Posiduck came into the room as Gosalyn and Launchpad were creeped out about how there were two Darkwings. While trying to figure it out, the Muddlefoots came over. Gosalyn tried to get the Muddlefoots out of the house without them noticing the two Darkwings but Posiduck came. When Gosalyn got Posiduck out of the Muddlefoots' sight, Negaduck came to insult the Muddlefoots as Gosalyn would get him out of the Muddlefoot's view. Eventually the Muddlefoots left once Gosalyn told them they could take the TV and the food they received. However Gosalyn told Honker to stay because she needed his help on dealing with the Darkwing situation. After doing research on feathers from the two Darkwings (in which they were both tied up), Honker said that one Darkwing was of positrons while the other had negatrons. Gosalyn and Launchpad finally figured out that it was Megavolt's tronspiltter that split the two Darkwings and how they needed it to bring the two Darkwings back into one. They wanted to untie the good Darkwing (Posiduck) but accidentally untied the bad Darkwing (Negaduck). The bad Darkwing wanted to commit crimes in the city so he locked Gosalyn and Launchpad in a room so he could go do the crimes. In addition, the bad Darkwing tied the good Darkwing and put sticks of dynamite around him with one of the sticks already having a flame. The bad Darkwing (now dressed in the Darkwing attire) rode his motorcycle ruthlessly into a movie theater and crashed into the concessions stand. Then he went in the movie theater doing various bad manners. The bad Darkwing was complaining that the movie had no violence or action (as this movie was a movie about bunnies) as the bunnies in the movie said to the bad Darkwing that it was a family movie. Then the bad Darkwing decided to do something about it by going into the movie screen and having all of the characters run away as he came with an army tank that also ripped the movie screen leading to everyone being scared and started to run away from the theater. The good Darkwing meanwhile was trying to escape and led to the stick of dynamite that was lit to fall and would explode the safe that stopped Gosalyn and Launchpad from escaping. Then they would untie the good Darkwing as they would try to look for the bad Darkwing. Once they landed in a part of town, many citizens were looking for Darkwing. Both Darkwings were there as the bad one escaped leaving the good one to be beaten up by citizens. Both Darkwings would each go their separate ways to look for Megavolt. The bad Darkwing doesn't want to be paired with his good side leading to him wanting to destroy the tronsplitter while the good Darkwing wants to be with the bad Darkwing and use the tronsplitter to bring the two together into one. The bad Darkwing reaches to Old Haunt at the end of town (which is a bar where Megavolt usually hangs out) first as Megavolt survives the fall and is waiting to get his revenge. Megavolt is ready to attack the bad Darkwing when he tells Megavolt how he's the evil Darkwing counterpart. Megavolt then becomes happy as the two walk out the bar so he can show the evil Darkwing his tronsplitter and how Megavolt wants to work with the evil Darkwing on some crimes. Gosayln and Launchpad (dressed as tough people) are about to enter the bar once the evil Darkwing and Megavolt leaves as Gosalyn and Launchpad tell the good Darkwing to stay outside. Gosalyn acts tough and asks a random stranger where she can find Megavolt. Launchpad was with Gosalyn and warned her about how ruthless she was acting. As the stranger was about to hurt Gosalyn, the good Darkwing asks her for a nickel for the gumball machine. Knowing from what happened previously with the other Darkwing and Megavolt, they ran away and decided to give an ample amount of nickels to the good Darkwing as they all ran away while the stranger told Gosayln where Megavolt was. In Megavolt's house, the bad Darkwing was inquiring about the tronsplitter. As Megavolt was explaining the process of the tronsplitter to the bad Darkwing, the bad Darkwing tried to smash the tronsplitter by using a sledgehammer but Megavolt was able to move the machine from the sledgehammer. During the process of the bad Darkwing trying to destroy the tronsplitter, the bad Darkwing gets zapped and gains power in addition to a color change and a deeper and creepier voice. From there, the bad Darkwing was referred to as Negaduck. Negaduck then decided to ditch Megavolt and went to destory the city for fun. Once Gosalyn, Launchpad, and the good Darkwing found where Negaduck was, they tried to stop him but they learned it was harder than it seems. Megavolt also found Negaduck and worked with Gosalyn and Launchpad to get the two Darkwings together into one again. The first attempt was that Gosalyn told the good Darkwing that Negaduck was about to squish a bug. However when the good Darkwing got to Negaduck, he just pushed the good Darkwing aside. Megavolt then decided to zap the good Darkwing so he could be powerful like Negaduck as the good Darkwing went for Negaduck. The good Darkwing was reversing the damage Negaduck had done. Then the two Darkwings were trying to stop each other leading to Megavolt being able to get both Darkwings back into one. However, Megavolt then wanted to do some more experimenting leading to the duplication of Darkwings as Gosalyn wanted to stop Megavolt from producing more Darkwings. Eventually, Megavolt got zapped as both his good and bad side were using the same legs and waist but both had separate upper bodies. They both were arguing with each other as Darkwing scolded Gosalyn for tagging along with him for stopping a crime. Gosalyn then hugged Darkwing as Darkwing was unaware of how he was split into two and just took the hug in a normal manner. Home video releases VHS * Darkwing Duck: Birth of Negaduck! Trivia *This episode is not actually the first appearance of the recurring villain of Negaduck, as the Negaduck in this episode is the result of Darkwing being split into two separate entities, whereas the later Negaduck (who debuts in "Just Us Justice Ducks") is Darkwing's counterpart from the Negaverse. Confusingly, this episode was often aired alongside episodes featuring the other Negaduck whenever he was spotlighted in Toon Disney's "Chillin' with the Villains" marathons. Additionally, the Birth of Negaduck! VHS, which contains this episode, depicts the second Negaduck on the cover, when he isn't actually in this episode or the other episode featured on the tape. *This episode's plot is maybe a reference to the Star Trek episode "The Enemy Within." *Chip and Dale make a cameo appearance on Drake's TV. Gallery Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes